moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiki Tropic
Tiki Tropic is a beach themed location that Cap'n Buck has visited in 2010 and re-visited in 2011. Most likely, it's located on Music Island as Buck had met up with Big Bad Bill there. Message in a Bottle!?! Spetember 18, 2010 Hellooooo! There I was, meditating on the sounds of Potion Ocean at The Port, when I saw this, a message in a bottle! "AAARRGH!!! I be stumped on a ruddle-the mystery of th' Poppet Pawshakes. I be at Tiki Tropic an' 'tis great. Be seein' ya soon! -Buck The Mystery of the Poppet Pawshakes? I had to look that one up! Here's how it goes: Seven Poppets met at a party, and each shook paws only once with each of the others. There was nobody else at the party but them. How many pawshakes were there in total? Buck's Back From Tiki Tropic! September 23, 2010 I just LURVE to be the first one to spot Cap'n Buck's ship when it arrives. And somehow I always happen to be at The Port when he arrives. Guess I'm just a lucky monster! Or maybe I can see the future? Mwaahahahaaa! Anyway? Cap'n Buck is HERE! Buck took the time to chat with me for a while about his newest booty from Tiki Tropic: RS: Hello Cap'n Buck! How was Tiki Tropic? CB: It be very hot. I got so hot that I gave myself a fur-cut. 't looked bad but I felt cooler, until I got th' sunburn. RS: I hate sunburns! I see your fur has grown back? How'd you soothe your sunburn? CB: Yes, thank goodness! I used lots o' Growloe Vera gel an' 't made me feel much better. RS: That's good. Ok, I can't wait any longer? Tell us what you brought back from Tiki Tropic! CB: I won`t tell ye everythin', but I will say that I brought a hammock an' some Tiki Torches! RS: Yeah! This rules! CB: I gotta go man th' ship. Stop by an' be seein' me at Th' Port. I'll be around fer a tides or so. RS: Ok! I'm SO there. Thanks Cap'n Buck! Hurry over to The Port to be one of the firsts to get the Tiki Tropic treasures. Tiki Message in a Bottle December 19, 2011 It's been a few tides since we've gotten a message in a bottle, and this one looks VERY special. It smells very TROPICAL too. It came all the way from Tiki Tropic. It looks like song lyrics! Check it out (and click it to see a larger version). It sounds like Cap'n Buck is at Tiki Tropic with Big Bad Bill and the Woolly Blue Hoodoos. I bet there's a new Moshi SONG coming out! Oh boy oh boy! This means we'll be able to decorate our rooms with Tiki stuff to celebrate the new song! I can't WAIT to hear it. Why not save the lyrics to your computer or print them out so you can do your very own Hoodoo. Wares Tiki Surfboard Door.png|Tiki Surfboard Door|link=Tiki Surfboard Door Tiki Floor.png|Tiki Floor|link=Tiki Floor Tiki Wallpaper.png|Tiki Wallpaper|link=Tiki Wallpaper Tiki Hammock.png|Tiki Hammock|link=Tiki Hammock Tiki Window.png|Tiki Window|link=Tiki Window Tiki Ukulele.png|Tiki Ukulele|link=Tiki Ukulele Tiki Torch.png|Tiki Torch|link=Tiki Torch Tiki Doubloon.png|Tiki Doubloon|link=Tiki Doubloon Trivia *A location, with a very similar name, Tiny Tiki Tropic was visitable in the Voyage Under Potion Ocean mission. Category:Buck's Adventures Category:Locations